<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Queen by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830873">His Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Huddling For Warmth, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Language, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>M'Baku warms his love by the fireside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M'Baku/Shuri (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to GaeilgeRua for looking this over. </p><p>Written for the following events:<br/>Ladies of Marvel Bingo N1: Huddling for warmth<br/>Excelsior Bingo 19 N1: Shuri/M'Baku<br/>Tropes and Fandoms: proposal </p><p>Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios.. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm freezing," Shuri complained, wrapping her blankets around herself tightly.</p><p>"You'll adjust to the winters," M’Baku assured her. He joined his love by the fireside. </p><p>“You know, I have a prototype blanket that heats itself if the temperature drops by a certain amount,” Shuri began to explain, her eyes lighting up as they often did when she spoke of her work. </p><p>M’Baku pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. “You know the rule, no prototypes in the bedroom.”</p><p>“Listen, that was one time,” Shuri countered. “And you know I’ve learned my lesson.”</p><p>“My love,” M’Baku took her hands, and pulled her close to him, laying back so that she was laying atop him. He flashed her a crooked grin. “I’d rather warm you up the old fashioned way.”</p><p>Shuri’s eyes widened in understanding. “You want to huddle for warmth?” she asked coyly.</p><p>“Oh, there will be more than huddling,” M’Baku promised, his eyes burning with want as he claimed her lips in a passionate and demanding kiss. </p><p>Shuri responded eagerly, kissing him back. His hands gripped her hips as she moved to straddle his waist, moaning into the kiss. She pulled away slightly, reaching and grabbing at her clothing, making quick work of removing it. She grinned as her warrior lover did the same before she resumed her place, straddling him.</p><p>She teased him, brushing up against him just enough for his tip to get a taste of her slickness before she pulled away, repeating the motion a few times until he growled, thrusting against her in want.</p><p>“Desire something?” she asked coyly, batting her lashes as she tried to hide how her breath was hitching.</p><p>“You,” he grunted, and his fingers circling around her clit. He found her so so wet and wanting, his cock twitched in anticipation. </p><p>She pushed away his hand and pressed herself against him again, this time letting the contact last longer, him slipping in only a little before she pulled away again.  </p><p>He met her gaze and let out a guttural groan. “I want you.”</p><p>Shuri grinned and quickly lowered herself down on to him, and then he’s enveloped into a tight warm heat that makes him throw his head back and take in the sheer pleasure of it.</p><p>She set a rhythm, a fast-paced one that M’Baku quickly matched, thrusting up into her. He gripped her hips tightly to hold her in place. Desperate to drive himself deeper into her, M’Baku moved to sit up, but she stopped his attempt by forcefully shoving his shoulders back. Though Shuri was small, she was fierce and was never afraid to boss M’Baku around in the bedroom. He loved to give her that control. Her arms were on both sides of him, leaning forward so she could kiss him. She moved up and down on his cock. </p><p>M’Baku took this thumb and rubbed it roughly-but-not-to-harshly against her clit. She moaned his name, increasing her movements on his cock. He could feel her legs begin to quiver, and he knew that she was close.  </p><p>“Look how well you take my cock,” he groaned as she rode him.</p><p>A glint flashed in her eyes that M’Baku recognized, Shuri grinned. “Just for you, love.” Gripping at his shoulders, she rolled her hips, riding him relentlessly. Within moments, she was clenching around him, his name falling from her lips without restraint.  Moments later, M’Baku joined her in orgasmic bliss.</p><p>Shuri collapsed next to him, spent and breathing hard.  M’Baku shifted so that he was facing her, and he reached down with his good hand to pull up a heavy fur to cover them both. “There, my love, are you warm enough?”</p><p>“I might need a little more huddling,” Shuri quipped cheekily.</p><p>M’Baku let out a loud laugh. “Whatever my Queen wants,” he said quietly, pulling her tightly against his chest.</p><p>“I’m not your Queen,” Shuri teased.</p><p>M’Baku pulled away slightly. “Marry me, Shuri?”</p><p>Her eyes widened. Dipping her head, she whispered, “Yes,” before pressing her lips against his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>